memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Q2 (episode)
Title? was this episode called Q2 or Q2 this article isn't very clear about it-- 21:11, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :It seems to make pretty clear that it was Q2. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:52, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :: ...unless this was about "E2", then it wouldn't be as clear, since it is E2. Although I somehow doubt it, this question could reflect that possible confusion. --Alan del Beccio 23:56, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm guessing that is not the problem, since the article for E2 makes it clear that the title is E2. This article makes it clear it is Q2. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:00, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::"Clear" wouldn't be the word of choice, but yeah, anyway, this is pretty pointless now. --Alan del Beccio 00:04, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Nitpick? :"The request that Janeway makes to Q at the end of the episode to return her crew to Earth is inconsistent with her past two encounters with Q. In both encounters, he offered to return Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant, and both times, she refused his offer saying that her crew would get home from hard work." This sounds a bit nitpickish, wouldn't ya'll agree? --From Andoria with Love 16:03, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Why Q says it "If the Continuum has told you once, they have told you a thousand times: ''Don't provoke the Borg!" : - '''Q', to Q Junior Guinan delivered almost the exact same line to Q in the episode . :Not that I can recall, or find... --OuroborosCobra talk 13:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Why would Q be scared of the Borg, anyway? --Icarusmatrix 18:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It may not be an expression of "fear" for themselves. For all we know, it could be a case of "this creates too much of a mess in our playground, more trouble than it is worth." --OuroborosCobra talk 22:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Removed passage I removed the following Background note, because any inconsistency was minimal. Janeway was not making a request, she was asking to hear what the answer was. I think such a note could better fit in the article if it was reworded. *"The request that Janeway makes to Q at the end of the episode to return her crew to Earth is inconsistent with her past two encounters with Q. In both encounters, he offered to return ''Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant, and both times, she refused his offer saying that her crew would get home from hard work. (This may be explained by the fact that Q's previous offers were in the form of bribes, which Janeway would likely be less inclined to accept.) " --31dot 18:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Removed note I've removed the following: :"''This is the only episode of Voyager featuring Q that had John de Lancie in an episode featuring Jeri Ryan. The first 2 included Jennifer Lien." If we start to add information like this one, we have background sections which are longer than the article itself. He also "appeared" the only time on-screen with Manu Intiraymi and Lorna Raver. I don't think this is important. – Tom 01:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Removed Background note I removed the following, as I found it to be pretty unnecessary to mention. :"Q appears in Janeway's bathtub while still wearing a Starfleet uniform. Counselor Deanna Troi previously took a bath wearing her uniform in ." -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 16:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Removed comment I removed the following comment, as I was unsure if it should be in the article. We don't know what exactly Kirk did to the program, or in other words, we don't know if he dumbed it down like Q jr. did here. For that reason it might not be appropriate to point it out. If I'm in the minority, feel free to put it back. *"Q Junior's admiration of James Kirk seems to have extended itself to the point where, like Kirk's alteration of the Kobayashi Maru test to produce a favorable outcome, Q Junior alters the holographic mediation test to produce a favorable outcome, though in this episode it earns him a stern reprimand from Captain Janeway." --31dot 03:05, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sincerely, i thought that his solution to the diplomatic test was influenced by Kirk's Kobayashi Maru as well... Jackoverfull 22:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Kirk cheated to make the KM scenario possible to win, he still had to win it. q junior here cheated to make the program easier to win, something very different. Even absent such an explanation, it's still speculation and has no place in the article.--31dot 23:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Party music? Does anyone have any idea what that crazy techno track Q2 plays in the engineering party is? Because that's pretty much the hottest jam that has ever been in Star Trek. Bottle show I removed the following for lacking a citation. If one can be found, it can be re-added (and this episode could be re-added to the bottle show list) * This episode is a bottle show. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC)